<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Party Tricks by se7ensecrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657054">Party Tricks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets'>se7ensecrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippa convinces Hecate to pose as her girlfriend at her mother's upcoming birthday party. Not everything goes as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What Are Friends For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally wrote this in 2017 and posted it on Tumblr, but never finished it. I'm only posting the first 4 parts here so that it doesn't end on a difficult cliffhanger, and then I'll post the rest once I manage to give it a proper end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I talked to my mother recently,” Pippa starts, the feeling of trepidation starting to creep up her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hecate looks up from her teacup, an inquisitive look about her face, “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Everything’s fine, she’s fine,” she chatters hurriedly, taking an extra interest in the teapot in the center of their quaint table setting. “It went as our little chats normally do, I talk about the school, she talks about whatever mindless, petty drama is going on within her circle of friendly acquaintances that I couldn’t care less about— “ Pippa pauses to take a breath before getting to the more interesting part of the conversation, needing a moment to gather her courage. "And her incessant interest in my love life, which is none of her business,” Pippa smiles, fooling no one with it’s fallaciousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glances to Hecate then, who’s eyes widen slightly at the mention before schooling her features into one of feign indifference, lest she gave away her more than casual interest in the subject. She rests her tea back on it’s saucer and sits up straighter before issuing a steady response of, “go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s silly, really. A woman my age still having her mother pester her about finding someone to settle down with,” Pippa fiddles with the edges of the table cloth for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t pity herself for not being married, she had long decided she cared more about her career and aspirations than finding a love worthy of marriage. That’s not to say that she’d ever say no to it, if it were to land in her lap one day, but it wasn’t something she spent energy fretting over. Sure, she’d had lovers and relationships over the years, but nothing that ever kept her around for too long, her interest in them always waning after awhile, and that was okay with her. She’d enjoyed what they’d had in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you know how she can be,” Pippa casts a glance at Hecate, who gives her a pensive half smile in understanding, empathy clearly evident in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poor Hecate, she’d been on the offending side of her mother’s negligent judgmental remarks once or twice during their days at the academy, those few times she’d actually shown up to parent evenings. Her mother meant well, she supposed, never saying anything with discernible malice, they were always more off-handed comments on things she probably felt were of little concern to others. Her mother never had been very good at being considerate of people’s feelings, having little to no filter, and it was something Pippa learned to deflect early on in her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clears her throat, “Anyhow,” Pippa grimaces thinking about what she’s about to say to Hecate, hoping she won’t be deeply embarrassed or even angry with her for what had transpired. “I had quite the disastrous day at the school and to top it all off with my mother’s badgering was just not my ideal evening so I… shut her up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut her up?” Hecate repeated slowly, giving her an inquiring stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I— I may have told her I was seeing someone,” Pippa chuckled softly, a tense edge slightly present in the sound that she could tell Hecate picked up on by the concerned furrowing of her brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… are you…? Seeing someone?” Her expression went from one of concern to badly concealed apprehension, something Pippa made a mental note to ask her about at a later time. That is, if there will be a later time… Pippa did hope she hadn’t completely put her foot in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Oh, god, no,” Pippa exclaimed, almost as if the mere thought left a sour taste in her mouth. Though she did find herself enjoying the look of relief that washed over Hecate as she exhaled a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, the tension in her shoulders visibly dissipating a bit. Pippa smiled a shy and almost sympathetic smile in her direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m definitely not seeing anyone at the moment, so to get her to just drop the subject I fibbed and told her I was and I- Well, I may have let your name slip,” Pippa rushed the last and most crucial part of the story out as quickly as she could muster, dread settling in the pit of her stomach at what Hecate must be thinking. This was not something she was going to take well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name slip? What do you mean?” Hecate asked, drawing every word out slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When she asked me who I was seeing I… I said I was seeing you.” Pippa bit down on her bottom lip as she waited with bated breath for Hecate to react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pippa wasn’t sure she’d ever seen Hecate go such a shade of white so quickly, and it was quite a marvel seeing as she was already very fair skinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As silence stretches out among them, Pippa begins to feel worry for her friend weigh down on her and very carefully reaches across the table to lay a hand over Hecate’s colder and slightly trembling one, hoping that the warm contact will help ease her out of her state of shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiccup? Please, say something,” she says as gently as she can, conveying concern in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Hecate blinks several times and sets her eyes on Pippa’s before uttering a soft and slightly lost sounding “but why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pippa suddenly lets out an soft exasperated chuckle at her friends bewilderment, feeling thankful that she’d broken the uncomfortable silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? I mean, you are my best friend… Maybe you had been on my mind at the time…” Pippa fakes a pensive, far off look, as if she can’t quite figure it out herself. She really did hope she was buying this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and there’s one other teeny, tiny little thing I should probably inform you of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pippa purses her lips to keep herself from laughing as Hecate looks downright constipated at the knowledge that there was more to this mess she’d created that she’d been so carelessly thrown in the middle of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sort of told her that I’d bring you along with me to her birthday celebration next weekend. She sounded ever so pleased about meeting you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But— she has met me. I vividly recall her telling me I was depressing to look at and that I should implore my mother to invest in a stylist,” Hecate drawled, looking more offended now than she had back then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pippa winced at the memory, her hand coming up to cup her own face in astonishment. It’s even more particularly painful with the added knowledge that Hecate’s mother had been dead for several years prior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hecate, for the amount of drink my mother consumes it is a wonder that she even remembers me at times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hecate softened at Pippa’s confession. She knew her mother was a lush, so it came as no surprise to her. Hecate didn’t have the greatest of parents either, and in knowing this they felt they had a shared experience of sorts, something that bound them together in the most unfortunate of ways; but they’d always known they at least had each other to confide in. It was usually met with silent looks of understanding and an arm around the shoulders, but sometimes that had been more than enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, Hecate. You really don’t have to go if you don’t want to, I’m more than capable of coming up with another lie to hold her off,” Pippa said as she tried to diffuse the situation, not liking the turn things had taken or the heavy feeling she felt surround them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hecate looks down at her hands seated in her lap, seeming to be giving thought to something. “What… exactly… would all of this entail?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pippa was surprised, part of her hadn’t expected to get this far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know,” Pippa paused, gathering her thoughts on the subject. “You’d be there as my… girlfriend,” she says delicately, a slow smile forming on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pippa wished she could stop time itself (and she really could, actually, but best to stay in the moment) as she saw Hecate blush almost scarlet at the vocalization of being Pippa’s girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to take pity on her and continue the conversation rather than waiting for her to input her thoughts on the matter, for it could be quite awhile. “It wouldn’t be anything too crass, of course,” Pippa smiles slyly in Hecate’s direction as she lifts her cup of tea to her lips to take a sip, her eyes never leaving Hecate’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Hecate repeats and stammers out quickly, once again sitting ramrod straight in her chair, now finding the teapot in between them just as interesting as Pippa had earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just some light hand holding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Hecate exhales in relief, her hand coming up to rest over her rapidly beating heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And maybe you could put your arm around my waist at times, or I could put mine around yours, I’m not picky about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pippa knew she should feel bad about torturing poor Hecate like this, but she finds she can’t bring herself to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leans forward slightly, bring her elbows up to rest on the table, looking into Hecate’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And just, hold me close to you, for most of the evening? You know, the way lovers would. We should act as if we simply can’t bear not to be touching each other, in some way, at all times,” Pippa’s voice ghosted across the short distance between them almost as a caress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hecate swallowed audibly, her eyes never leaving Pippa’s as she took in every word that was uttered to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like an eon before Pippa saw Hecate’s mouth open and ever so quietly say, “When did you say this event was? I’ll need to make sure I plan my schedule around it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pippa smiled wide, for this was sure to be one of the better birthdays of her mother’s that she’s attended in recent years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truth was, she knew damn well why she’d chosen Hecate as her fake romantic entanglement, but telling Hecate why was simply not a wise option at this time. They had only just begun to mend their friendship, she wasn’t about to risk it all by foolishly telling her how she truly felt, fearing it would cause an unwanted tension between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pippa had a pretty good hunch that Hecate felt the same as she did, for she wasn’t the most subtle witch she’d ever known. Of course, she’d never come out and say anything blatantly incriminating, but if you knew where to look, and Pippa did, it was easy to catch a glimpse of. The way her gaze would often flicker to her lips while she was speaking far too frequently for it to be seen as just a simple observation, how she’d linger just a bit too long when they’d hug in greeting or to say their goodbyes, or how Pippa would catch her staring and she’d quickly look away as if she hadn’t been caught. Those were her favorite moments, catching Hecate in the act and watching as she very poorly tries to cover it up. She honestly wouldn’t fool a mouse, and she couldn’t help but find it all lovely and endearing. She was almost like a school girl with a crush that she didn’t quite know what to do with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Pippa didn’t want to push too much too soon with Hecate, and that was why it was best to keep things as simple as they are for now. She had no doubt things would come to air at one point or another. As she’s gotten older she’s grown far more patient than she could have predicted, and Hecate was worth the wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dress For Success</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pippa leans against the wall of Hecate’s bedroom, observing her from behind as she stands in front of a full length mirror, cycling through several garments with the flick of her wrist, one after another appearing like a sort of slideshow presentation on her slim frame. She had the same dubious look upon her face at the sight of all of them.</p><p>They were to leave for Pippa’s mother’s tomorrow afternoon and Hecate had asked if she wouldn’t mind helping her choose something to wear for the evening. Having not gone to many social gatherings such as this before, and knowing how wealthy and upper class Pippa’s family was, Hecate didn’t want to risk showing up wearing something that they’d look down on her for, lest she give Pippa a reason to be embarrassed. Pippa, of course, had tried to reassure her about how that was nonsense, that she could never be embarrassed by her, but that didn’t stop Hecate from wanting to look ‘the part’ as much as possible. </p><p>She couldn’t say she was surprised to see black dress after black dress, thought she was pleasantly surprised to see a few deep blues crop up occasionally. She thought that color was very becoming on her; the contrast with her pale complexion seeming to compliment it well.</p><p>There was one particular ensemble that had Pippa fearing for her sanity, as she felt her knees lose their strength momentarily at the sight of Hecate in a pair of black slacks and a fitted jacket, an absolutely rare occurrence that she was sure she’d never have the pleasure of seeing again. She could already hear Hecate’s clipped tones ringing in her mind, <em> “it’s not becoming of a witch.” </em></p><p>She heaved a sigh of equal amounts relief and disappointment when the suit had left her line of vision to be replaced with a different garment. Pippa briefly entertained the idea of bring this up to her sometime in the future, about how lovely and enticing Hecate had looked, and how maybe she could dress like that for her in private, if that was something she’d be interested in.</p><p>“Pippa? Are you listening to me?”</p><p>Pippa’s eyes shot up to meet Hecate’s, having turned away from the mirror and now staring at her with a sort of annoyed confusion.</p><p>She lets out a soft chuckle at her lapse, having the particular feeling that she may be in for more trouble than she anticipated tomorrow. “I’m sorry, Hiccup, my mind drifted for a moment,” she waves her hand nonchalantly, “what seems to be the matter?”</p><p>“We need to compile a backstory,” Hecate presses before turning back around.</p><p>“Oh! I’d almost forgotten,” Pippa exclaims, tapping her index finger against her chin in contemplation.</p><p>She loses her train of thought again as a long, velvet gown with a train appears suddenly, causing Pippa to tilt her head in deep scrutiny of it. Honestly, how did Hecate expect her to be able to think clearly at a time like this. Sure, she was thinking plenty, for her thoughts about the staggeringly beautiful woman in front of her could probably set the walls on fire if she were to let them, but they were hardly constructive or useful.</p><p>As much as she wanted to just stand and appreciate the view she was being privy of all evening, Pippa forces herself to rip her eyes away from Hecate, and leaves her spot from against the wall to start a slow pace about the room. They had work to do.</p><p>“Well, we did go to school together. Why not just say we had always been fond of one another, maybe even harbored a crush,” Pippa says inquisitively as she peers at the mirror to catch a glimpse of Hecate, trying to get a read on her reaction.</p><p>She tries to hide her smile as Hecate stills completely, and she does believe she can see a glimmer of panic behind her eyes.</p><p>Pippa decides to slide up behind Hecate, close enough to where they can sense each other’s body heat, the impossibly small distance between them feeling almost agonizing. She draws her hands up to place them on her upper arms, catching her dark eyes with her own in the mirror from behind her shoulder, “But we’d never told one another, having been too fearful our feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated.”</p><p>She felt terrible then, feeling her heart catch in her chest at witnessing Hecate’s face fall slightly at her words, no longer looking at her as she cast her eyes downward.</p><p>Pippa doesn’t waste time in telling her the rest, desperately wanting to rid the dejected look on her face that she had been the cause of. “But that didn’t matter, because no matter how much time we’d spent apart all those years, we ended up back in each other’s lives, picking up where we left off and finally having the courage to say just how much we’d meant to each other,” Pippa smiles then before quietly adding into Hecate’s ear, her voice soft, “and still do.”</p><p>She wasn’t sure if she’d made things better or worse, for now Hecate was staring ahead, her jaw clenching and her eyes unfocused, lightly misted over with unshed tears.</p><p>“Is that alright?” Pippa whispers, hoping she could hear the care in her voice.</p><p>Hecate visibly pulls herself together then, blinking and taking a breath, brushing off whatever emotion she had allowed to overtake her, “Yes, I believe that will do fine.”</p><p>Her tone was rougher than Pippa was expecting, feeling her slowly move out from under her hands. The absence of warmth on her palms was immediately missed, and somehow felt more bittersweet than it should.</p><p>She longed to know what she was thinking, wished she could tell Hecate that she knew, that she’d always known. Well, maybe not exactly always.</p><p>It wasn’t until she’d entered university that the truth found it’s way to her. A girl named Moira who was a year ahead of her that had gone to the same academy as her and Hecate had ended up being her roommate. One day she’d expressed her surprise that Pippa hadn’t tried to get into the same university as her girlfriend. Pippa had given her a confused little laugh, citing that she’d never had a girlfriend. Moira looked just as confused as she did, inquiring about a tall, dark haired girl that she always saw her with, who seemed very taken with her.</p><p>All the confusion that she’d dealt with over the past six months had finally cleared for her then, and it infuriated Pippa because it had been right there in front of her the whole time. If she had known now what she had then, she believed everything would have been so very different. She wouldn’t have had to believe that Hecate had just never been that interested in her, and that it had been easy for her to cut ties, as if it were of no matter. She wouldn’t have had to sit up in the middle of the night, crying because she felt as if a part of her had been ripped away and wasn’t ever coming back.</p><p>Pippa felt that heartbreak for years. It always seemed like it never mattered how much time passed, how long it had been since she’d heard Hecate’s voice, all she had to do was be reminded and it would come flooding back. Though thankfully not with the same intensity, for it was more akin to a dull ache, like an old injury that still acted up if too much pressure were applied to it.</p><p>She often felt pathetic for still missing her<span class="st">—</span>sometimes terribly so if she let herself<span class="st">—</span>to still be brought to tears over a person who decided she wasn’t worth the effort years ago. In those moments she’d wonder if Hecate missed her too, if she ever regretted her actions, if she hurt like Pippa still did. She’d fantasize about her walking back into her life, and wondered if she’d simply fall right back into step with her, or if the spark would be gone. If they would have changed and grown too far apart by then to connect anymore.</p><p>She was happy that she hadn’t had to wonder her whole life about it, to feel that sadness, for she found that even after 30 years of miscommunication and false beliefs, it still felt as easy today as it had back then with Hecate. There was truly something between them that Pippa could never really explain in words.</p><p>Pippa comes out of her reverie and takes notice of the current dress Hecate is wearing, giving it careful consideration. It was one she’d cycled through before, one that had stood out in Pippa’s mind the first time she’d seen her in it.</p><p>The material was a black satin, with sleeves that came down to the tops of her elbows. It had lapels that crossed over the top of her chest from either side, and cinched at the waist to extend into a loose, flowing skirt that ended at the knee; which she still found herself getting used to. Seeing Hecate’s legs, that is. Pippa had practically tripped over her own two feet when she’d first walked in earlier upon seeing them bared. Yes, Pippa was being treated to all sorts of rarities today and she’d never felt more privileged at the opportunity to experience them.</p><p>“I quite like that one, I think it suits you,” she assesses, dragging her eyes up to meet Hecate’s own, smiling as she glances down at herself.</p><p>“You do?” Hecate asks with a tinge of doubt hidden in her voice, as she rubs the palms of her hands down her stomach in an anxious motion.</p><p>“You look wonderful, Hiccup. I think I may have competition tomorrow,” Pippa teases, laughing a bit when Hecate fixes her with a pointed look before rewarding her with a smile that she tries to hide, turning her face away.</p><p>Pippa bites the corner of her bottom lip then, allowing herself the pleasure of appraising her once more, “Yes, I do believe we have our winner.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wits & Glamour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pippa had to cajole Hecate into forgoing their brooms in favor of taking a taxi to her mother’s estate. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoying flying, and flying with Hecate was even more enjoyable than solo, as Pippa liked the serene, calming effect it had always seemed to have on her friend. As if the sky had always been meant for her.</p><p>She’d decided on a cab because she’d simply wanted a bit of time to gather her thoughts and not have to think about the cautions of flying before they were to arrive, for soon they would be thrown headlong into chaos. And if she just happened to have also wanted the opportunity to be seated next to Hecate, in close quarters, looking as breathtaking as she did, for half an hour, then… that was just as well, wasn’t it?</p><p>Pippa takes the opportunity to glance over at her as she was peering out the window. She wasn’t as tranquil as she would be in the sky, but it seemed there was something to say about riding in a car that had a similar effect. Pippa couldn’t help the warmth that suffused her, taking in Hecate’s relaxed expression as she watches the green scenery pass them by.</p><p>She took notice of her hair, out of it’s usual large, intricate bun and pulled into a type of french twist instead, with several small, twisted buns going down in a line at the back of her head, stopping at the beginning of her neck. She’d always admired Hecate’s ability to form such precise styles, for magic like that could be tricky at times if you didn’t know exactly what you were doing, which is why Pippa tended to opt for more simple stylings herself.</p><p>They were both brought out of their thoughts as the car hit a bump in the road, Hecate accidentally grabbing on to Pippa’s hand that was placed between them, having intended on grabbing the edge of the seat as they were jostled.</p><p>Pippa stifles a chortle when Hecate takes notice of their hands and quickly removes it, clearing her throat as she places the offending hand back in her own lap where it twitches lightly from their spontaneous contact.</p><p>“I wanted to say thank you again, for doing all this, Hecate. A part of me can’t really imagine why you’d go through all this trouble for me, but I do appreciate it,” Pippa says, and is met with a curious look from Hecate.</p><p>She takes a moment, seeming to be thinking about how to go about responding efficiently.</p><p>“I can’t say I would ever manage to get myself into a similar situation such as this,” she starts, shooting her a judgmental but teasing look that makes Pippa break out into a knowing smile. “But if I had, by some baffling circumstance, I like to think you’d do the same for me.” Her eyes have a particular twinkle in them as she holds Pippa’s gaze, almost a challenge.</p><p>Pippa wonders if maybe she’s been found out, feeling very intrigued at the thought as she quickly searches Hecate’s eyes for any further clues, but they’re interrupted as the car comes to a stop and Pippa turns to look out her window only to see that they’d arrived.</p><p>“Well, it’s now or never,” she announces under her breath. Though more to herself than to Hecate, who has pulled herself into perfect posture, doing her best at steeling her face into one of passivity, even if her palms that are pressing into her stomach are a dead give away for nerves as she breathes in deeply.</p><p>They both exit the car and Pippa rounds to the drivers side, leaning down to peer into his window. She whispers something to him and waves her hand in a languid flourish, a glowing pink smoke flowing from her hand to settle behind his eyes.</p><p>As the car pulls back down the driveway, Pippa catches Hecate’s small smirk as she strides up beside her.</p><p>“That’s always fun, don’t you think?” Pippa says cavalierly, brushing her loosely curled hair back from her face as the wind lightly catches it.</p><p>“Only you would take greater pleasure in charming an unsuspecting cab driver than riding a broomstick,” Hecate responds, her tone dry but her eyes held mirth, secretly amused and maybe even a little pleased by her.</p><p>Pippa laces her arm around Hecate’s then, as she pulls herself close until their hips touch before catching her eyes and declaring mockingly, “Oh, you like it.”</p><p>She watches as Hecate’s eyes spark, narrowing them at her. Her lips part to give a presumably witty retort back, but she halts suddenly, refraining from whatever it was she was about to say, and instead a soft blush comes to her cheeks as she looks down at their joined hips, black satin against Pippa’s fuchsia cocktail dress.</p><p>“Having second thoughts?” Pippa asks carefully, her voice higher than normal, sounding more nervous than she cared to show.</p><p>Hecate looks at the grand house just ahead of them, shifting her neck slightly as if preparing for what was about to happen once they’d be let inside. You’d think she were about to enter a land of no return, and for Hecate, maybe there was some truth in that. For them both.</p><p>It came as a surprise to Pippa when Hecate’s slightly chilled hand came to rest on top of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“Shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just Like Old Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pippa gave her thanks to the doorman as they walked in, their ears being graced with the sounds of light jazz music playing. The instruments floated and operated of their own accord, intermingling with the voices of dozens of fellow witches and wizards that gathered around in the spacious front room. The ceiling was impossibly high, glass covering the roof to let the summer sun light up the cream colored expanse of the interior.</p><p>“How old did you say your mother was turning?” Hecate leans in to ask whilst looking at the crowds, drinking and talking among themselves. She was clearly bewildered that a single person could know this many people in one lifetime.</p><p>“As far as she’s concerned… 45,” Pippa answered flatly.</p><p>Hecate resists the urge to snicker, pulling her lips to the side of her mouth as she tries to reel it in long enough to respond at an even level. “It’s quite miraculous for a daughter to surpass her mother in age, even for a witch.”</p><p>Pippa arches a pointed brow at her, as if to issue a warning, but finds she can’t keep up her serious charade for longer than a few seconds before it naturally evolved into a rather coquettish smirk.</p><p>“Speaking of mother, I think I should go and find her.” Still holding on to Hecate’s arm, she proceeds to step forward but is halted when Hecate neglects to move with her.</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>Hecate shook her head slightly, as if fighting something, her eyes adverted. “It’s just… Crowds tend to…”</p><p>Pippa furrowed her brow momentarily before it hit her. “Ohh!” She gives her hand a reassuring pat as she remembered that crowds of people in enclosed spaces always made Hecate uneasy. “That’s alright, we’ll just take the more scenic route.” She gave her a little wink to ease her nerves, pulling her in closer to her side in an attempt to make her feel secure.</p><p>She was delighted that Hecate made little resistance to the gesture, seemingly grateful for it, allowing herself to be pulled in by the arm Pippa wrapped around her back, her hand resting in the curve of her waist.</p><p>Pippa smiled to herself as she led them through an open hallway, lined with large bay windows that looked out into the vast, lively green yard. The sounds of people and music dulled behind them, the rhythmic clicking of their shoes against tiled floor taking precedent in their ears now. Doing this felt all too natural to Pippa, too good, and she hoped Hecate was feeling the same, for she seemed more content now than she had when they first arrived.</p><p>Disappointment quickly took the place of warm contentment when Pippa located her mother at the end of the long hallway, seeming to be engaged in conversation with a person who she couldn’t make out, for they were hidden by the corner of the wall.</p><p>She stalls their steps, Hecate coming out of her musings to glance at her as she does. “Ah, there she is,” Pippa announces, turning to Hecate as she regretfully releases her waist and absentmindedly trails her hand down her arm, in search of her hand and firmly grasps it in hers. “Ready, then?”</p><p>Hecate gives her a quick but sure nod.</p><p>As they approached, Pippa could have swore she heard a familiar laugh come from whoever was on the other side of her mother, belonging to a woman, and began to feel a sense of trepidation start thumping in her veins.</p><p>Pippa’s mind erupted in several undignified swears as a glorious tumble of curly red hair came into view that belonged to a woman she knew all too well. She was dressed in white, a rather deceiving color for her, but one she often favored, with diamonds strung about her neck and wrists, with blue eyes as piercing as ever.</p><p>Pippa had to force herself not to turn her and Hecate around before they were noticed, or magically transfer them out of there, for that would be all too easy to do. But before she knew it she was forcing her trademark bright smile in place and delivered a kiss to her mother’s cheek,  wishing her a happy birthday, while doing her best not to even so much as glance at the other woman standing next to her.</p><p>“This is Hecate, mother,” Pippa motions to her with a warm smile and soft eyes, catching Hecate’s growing hesitation to give her a proper witches greeting as her mother quite literally proceeds to size her up, a sort of passive scrutiny about her face.</p><p>“So, you’re the one who’s managed to catch my daughter’s eye long enough for her to bring you around,” she assesses with a delicately arched brow, her other hand nursing a drink that was on it’s way to empty. “I have to say, you aren’t quite what I was expecting, but then again, I never expected to actually meet any of Pip’s prospects. I’ll take what I can get.” She let a small smile take form before moving her hand to her forehead in greeting, “Well met, Hecate. I’m Penelope.”</p><p>Pippa couldn’t tell if the breath Hecate released was one of relief or not, but she manages a fairly confident greeting in return and Pippa feels a sense of pride fill her.</p><p>Before either of them could get another word in, Penelope quickly turns to the redheaded woman still in their company. “Oh, you remember Circe, don’t you, Pip?”</p><p>She should have known she wasn’t going to be able to get through this evening without acknowledging the elephant in the room.</p><p>Circe was the daughter of her mother’s best friend, who tragically passed a number of years ago to illness. Pippa’s mother always had her around for special occasions and holidays, acting as a sort of surrogate mother to her at times. She wouldn’t mind this, if it weren’t for the fact that she also happened to be one of Pippa’s ex-girlfriends, a relationship she’d forged in her twenties that had been quick lived, but it was something Circe had never seemed to be able to let go of.</p><p>Pippa swallows, forcing down her discomfort long enough to greet her. “How could I not,” Pippa half-heartedly brings the backs of her fingers to her forehead, “Well met, Circe.”</p><p>Circe tuts in a teasing manner at her. “There’s hardly need for such formalities with us, Pippa, wouldn’t you agree?” Her mouth forms into a knowing smile, reaching a hand out to gently touch the side of her arm, a gesture any unsuspecting person would find little troublesome, but Pippa unfortunately knew better.</p><p>She brushes off the brief touch and consciously makes the decision to wrap both of her arms around Hecate’s waist, clasping them at the side of her hip and directing Circe with what could only be perceived as her best ‘shit eating’ grin.</p><p>“I don’t know about that. Oh, have you met my girlfriend?”</p><p>Hecate turns to her then, slight confusion evident on her face at Pippa’s demeanor, but nevertheless follows her lead and gently grasps her hip in return, the pressure of her hand soft and yielding, less sure than Pippa’s.</p><p>Penelope acts as if she were oblivious to it all, turning a blind eye and tipping her drink back a little too dramatically.</p><p>Pippa’s face grew into one of ice cold indifference as Circe gave Hecate a quick challenging glance before beginning to turn on her heel. “Well, there’s a whole party to be had out there, I do hope to see you later, Pip.”</p><p>Pippa takes a sharp intake of breath and visibly sags against Hecate when Circe was finally out of earshot.</p><p>“What, exactly, was that?” Hecate asks, looking at the two remaining witches.</p><p>“That was Circe,” Penelope quips positively, her smile seeming to hide more than it cared to tell.</p><p>“Yes, that much was evident,” Hecate drawls and turns her attention back to Pippa, expecting a more thorough answer from her.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Pippa says nonchalantly, knowing she would have to do better than that to get Hecate to believe her.</p><p>Pippa ignored the faint, “Oh boy,” that sounded from her mother as she slinked away.</p><p>Pippa was pleased that things were going smoothly and without incident. Her mother couldn’t be bothered to give them much attention, blessedly, given that there was an open bar and at least around 150 people wanting to have a few words with her. The interactions they’d had with family and close friends thereof had so far gone without incident, Hecate had yet to run for the hills for a variety of reasons, and the best part being that Circe hadn’t reappeared.</p><p>As they walked, keeping a generous distance away from the crowd, Pippa heard a quiet slap sound catch her ear and turned in the direction of it, catching a glimpse of what looked to be her cousin having an altercation with a young woman.</p><p>“Can you imagine if you were to marry into all this?” Pippa simpers, motioning to the people around them.</p><p>Hecate looks away. “I can’t say that I can.” Her voice was quiet to the point where Pippa had to strain and lean in to hear her.</p><p>Rather than press and make things more awkward than they needed to be, Pippa decides to find the humor in her response. “Hmm, that’s too bad,” she feigns disappointment, a finger coming up to rest on her chin momentarily.</p><p>Hecate turns to her then, finding interest in her answer. “Why do you say that?”</p><p>Pippa gives her an amused little smile, enjoying her thoughts of Hecate regularly rubbing elbows with her family. “To be honest, I think my family could use someone like you, someone to tell them when they’re being ridiculous and over the top.”</p><p>Hecate scoffs. “I don’t think they’d care much for my opinions.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Pippa ponders. “Your students certainly respect you, though I imagine it to be quite hard not to when they’re faced with such a fierce knowledge and passion for the subject that you teach them.”</p><p>Hecate blushes at the unexpected high praise, shifting away from her a bit before coming back with, “So what, you want me to whip your family into shape?”</p><p>The thought of Hecate treating her family like a bunch of incompetent first years made Pippa genuinely break out into laughter, “No, I wouldn’t dare. I just think it would be nice if someone got them to swallow their words every once in awhile. Goddess knows they need it.”</p><p>Hecate didn’t add anything to the assessment, but simply offered her a pleased smile as Pippa lead them in search of a place to sit down and rest for awhile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>